Searching for Yuuri
by curiosity12
Summary: Yuuri Nikiforov is four months pregnant with Victor Nikiforov's twins. They couldn't be happier together all of their friends are in Japan with them. Yuuri's supportive family is great too. It's when Victor leaves Yuuri alone for a few hours that turns everything upside down. Yuuri is kidnapped by the most dangerous alphas in Japan. He only has four weeks to give them money or else
1. Prolouge

**I hope you enjoy this!**

I jolt awake taking deep breaths of air. It's pitch black and I can sense other people here. The tile floor is cold and bitter. There's alphas everywhere and a few scents of omega's. I hear cries and whimpers of a female omega and venomous words from a male alpha. I'm able to see a huge burly figure standing over the small and helpless omega. That's when I realize he's holding a baby. It must be her baby. I suddenly feel very nauseous and try to cover my swollen belly, but metal chains are holding me back. I try to hold in my whimpers, they can't know I'm awake. I try to take deep breaths, but hot salty tears start running down my face. I stop breathing completely when I hear shuffles coming towards me. It's an alpha. No, please. As he steps closer to me, I can identify him better. He has dark brown hair and cold green eyes. I see the crazed and interested smile on his face and closed my eyes. I shiver when I feel a hand on my chin, now his scent is overflowing my system. It's not comforting like Victor's.

Victor.

I need to get home to Victor, he's probably so worried. I tense when he smells me, "Yuuri. You smell so lovely, if only you were mine."

I open one eye and look at the male alpha. "H-how do you know me?" I stutter, trying to hugs my legs close to me. The male alpha leans down more towards my face. I shiver when he smells my neck, letting out a small yelp when I feel his sharp teeth bite into my skin.

I hate the little groan he lets out. "You smell and just taste so delicious and innocent, but you can't be that innocent. You're married to Victor Nikiforov and having his child, so you can't possibly so innocent." He starts gnawing gently my neck and this time, I try to fight back.

I kick my numb legs at him, barely doing any damage to him. "P-please stop, I don't want you." I let out a shriek at his loud growl and glowing eyes.

"I didn't ask if you wanted me!" I scream as he grabs a handful of my hair, "you are so annoying. Just shut up and take it like a good fucking omega."

"I-I just want to go home, please. I have a family at home-" I feel a sharp slap against my right and left cheek. He lets go of his painful grip in my hair, I can't feel anything. I need Victor. I want Victor, please help me, Victor. I hear footsteps and another stronger scent of an alpha.

"Conor, stop it. Get away from Yuuri, he's important." The alpha stands lean and tall. He's intimidating. Usually, alphas aren't that intimidating to me, but this one radiates something that makes me feel threatened.

"I was just having fun, boss," Conor replies. He goes over and talks to the alpha in private. I can't hear anything but it has to be about me, because they keep looking at me. I can't stress over this, or else it will hurt the babies. They have to make through this. A cold hand grabbing my wrist snaps me out of my thoughts.

"You're coming with us," Conor says darkly.

"No, please! I would do anything just let me go home." They uncuff my hands, this could be my time to escape. But my legs are numb and I could fall. I close my eyes and let them carry me wherever, anything not to hurt my children. I'm placed in a wooden chair then my legs are tied up. My hands stay untouched, they probably know I'm not strong enough to fight back. Then a cloth-like feeling is against my lips, and I open my eyes. I wince at the light in this room, burning my eyes. I blink a few times to get use to it. I jolt when the cloth is tied tightly around my mouth. I tried to make noises but they're muffled. I still can't see, I then realize they took my glasses. Everything is blurry. I can see that Conor is wearing a mask and so is his boss. I can't see what's in front of me, it must be a camera.

"We're gonna be rich, fellas." An unknown voice says, but by the scent, he's an alpha.

"Yeah, that Victor Nikiforov will surely give us the money we want. For his precious omega." That's when I feel all interested eyes on me.

"We can't forget that the bitch is pregnant. We will surely get the amount we're hoping for," another unknown voice says. It hurts my feelings that they treat me like another whiny omega. I am strong. I would fight, but they could harm my babies. I can't have that. Victor and I tried too long for them just to die.

Victor.

Just think of Victor. He was so happy when I told him, that he threw a party a few hours later. Then announced it on social media. I had to get an ultrasound because she wanted to make sure it was okay. That when we found out it was them. Twins. Victor fainted and the nurse apologized numerously. When he regained consciousness, Victor hugged me so tight saying how much he loves me. He threw a party when we got back, and shared it with social media. All of our friends are staying in Japan until I have the twins. They're all so excited and happy for me. Even Yakov is staying, though that took a lot of convincing. He now coaches Victor and Yurio in Ice Castle along with Otabek.

I scream when I feel hands touch my stomach, "oh how cute is that!" I try to tell him to stop it through the cloth, but it doesn't work. More alphas come over and start to grope me, they mostly stay attached at my stomach.

"If you don't have the $100,000,000 in a month. Your precious little Yuuri and baby are dead," I feel nauseous. Very nauseous. They can't remove them yet, they're not old enough. That's when a horrifying realization hits, these are the most dangerous alphas in Japan. Victims are usually pregnant omegas and famous. The alpha either pays them to let their omega go or try to search for them. I remember seeing something on the news about it, a young famous female omega almost lost her baby from them. That's until her husband paid them to let her go. Victor can't get rid of that money for me.

"You have four weeks to hand us the money or find us if you can." The voice challenges. I start sobbing that the overwhelming smell of alphas and the constant rubs on my belly. I want to go home. I want Victor to come and save me.

Victor.

Victor.

Victor, please help me.

 **This is my first time ever using so I hope that I'm doing well! Please comment if you liked the chapter, I would like to know your thought.**


	2. Day One

"Have you seen, Yuuri?" Mari asks quickly when I walk into the house.

"No, I just got home. He's not here?" I ask, placing the bags on the floor.

"I told you, Mari!" Minako yells. I see Otabek, Yuri, Phichit, Chris, and Yuuko in the living room.

"He has to be somewhere," Mari says desperately.

"Yuuri's missing?" I ask, "where was he last?!"

"He was with us! Then he's gone out of nowhere, we were at the beach." Mari starts crying loudly.

"Hey, we're gonna find him. Have you called the police, yet?" Yuuko asks, gently. Though I can tell that she's worried as much as they are.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" I raise my voice, scaring Mari and Minako.

"We don't know, Victor! He was with us, now he's gone. All we have are his glasses," Minako cries.

"How do you lose him?!" I demand.

"We don't know! Yuri and Otabek was with him last," I look towards the two boys. Yuri looks shaken up and Otabek with a straight face.

"What happened? Where is Yuuri?" I ask them.

"V-Victor, they took him. Someone took him and they almost took me too." Yuri buries his face in Otabek's chest shaken. I've never seen Yuri like this before, it must've been bad.

"There were alphas everywhere, and they were intimidating and big." Yuri describes. We stay silent as he continues to describe the alphas.

"I don't know what they wanted with the pork cutlet bowl, but I did as much as I could."

I let out a stiff breath, "I'm calling the police."

"Okay, Mr. Nikiforov. We will try to locate your husband as fast as we can." An officer tells me writing something down on his notepad.

"You don't understand, he's pregnant with my children. He needs to be found," I tell him desperately.

"He will soon be safe in your arms, I promise you." He responds.

"Thank you," I watch as the officer goes back into his car. I hug myself and watch other officers try to find any other evidence from Yurio, Minako, and Mari. Yuuri's parents are here. His mother is sobbing and his father is trying to comfort his wife. Even Yakov is here, he looks just as panicked as everyone else. I've never seen him like this before, only when I got myself into trouble as a child. I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I hope you're safe. Take care of yourself well, moya lubov. Everyone eventually goes back home leaving me all alone. I go back into our house and head straight to our bedroom, Makkachin whines as I walk pass him. I leave the door open just a crack for Makkachin and fall into our bed. I start tearing up when I smell Yuuri's scent. It use to be normal but now it's sweet, it goes along with omegas being pregnant. Their scent gets sweeter and it attracts more alphas. I hug Yuuri's pillow close to me, embracing his sweet scent. That's when I start crying, Yuuri my poor Yuuri. I should've never left you. You're now away somewhere and I don't know where you are. I hope that they don't hurt my babies, they can't hurt them. Yuuri tried so hard for me, they can't take all of that away. I feel the bed dip and a warm furry body against mine.

Makkachin whines quietly, "hey Makka. You're a good boy. Yuuri isn't here right now, he's gone and I don't know what to do." I tell him and his response is big licks to my face.

I smile solemnly, "it doesn't help. He was gonna have my children, Makkachin. He was gonna have what we always wanted. A child to call our own and now he's not here. I don't know what to do. He wouldn't leave me, and from Yurio's story they were attacked by alphas." I explain to Makka, while petting his brown fluffy fur. I look down at Makkachin, he's fast asleep. I reach over and turn off the lamp, the room now basking in darkness.

I jolt awake, clutching my head. I hear Makkachin whining at me, since I most likely knocked him off the bed. A sense a panic sends its way up my spine, it's Yuuri. Our mating connection, of course. I can know what he's feeling. Another thing of panic comes then fear. The signals don't stop for a while and it concerns me more. I need to call someone before I could pick up my phone it starts vibrating.

I answer it, quickly. "Hello!"

"Victor, I'm so sorry." It's Mari and I can hear cries on the other line. Must be Minako.

"What happened?"

She pauses. "It's on YouTube. Yuuri was kidnapped by the most dangerous groups of alphas." I jump out of bed and look for a laptop. I find mine and look up YouTube. It's the front page of YouTube, I read the title of the video. Yuuri Nikiforov is with us if you want him back follow our rules. This can't be happening. This just can't.

"I can't breathe. I can't tell my parents, they'll freak out and so will everyone else." I don't listen to Mari anymore when I click on the video. It's in a dark room. The only light that's on is above a wooden chair. There a figure sits, with a tie around his mouth. The light eventually gets brighter, and I realize that figure is Yuuri.

I hear a deep voice, "hello to you all watching this. As you can see here I have the famous silver-medalist skater, Yuuri Nikiforov here. If you want him back, just follow my one request and he's free." I see hands start touching Yuuri, and he starts shaking and yelling but his voice is muffled. I cover my mouth, they're touching his stomach and he's now crying. I can't help but cry too, my precious katsudon. I need you to be okay.

"Our one request is money," the voice continues.

"If you don't give us $100,000,00 in a month. Your precious Yuuri and baby are dead." I feel nauseous, my whole world is spinning.

"You have four weeks to hand us the money or find us if you can," I look at Yuuri in the video. He doesn't look bruised or beaten, thankfully. But they will hurt him if I give the money to them later. The video abruptly ends and so does my whole world. I can't feel anything, I have to pay the money. It's our life savings put together, but I need to get him home safe and sound. _Or be a good alpha and search for him. Think of all the people you will be saving, who's kidnapped right now._ I look down at my phone, Mari is still on. I pick it up and bring it to my ear.

"I'm gonna search for him."

Mari squeaks, "are you crazy? We can all help pay the money-"

"No, Mari. I got this, just believe in me. If it comes to that route, I will pay the $100,000,000. There's a chance to find him, so why don't we try looking for him first."

I can hear her breathing through the phone. "Okay." She eventually says. I bid her a goodbye and hang up the phone. I will find you, Yuuri. I promise.


	3. Day Two

It's been two days since I've been here. Since they recorded that video. Since they touched me. I just want to go home. I'm in a cold room, there are an uncomfortable bed and a small lamp. The rooms creep me out, probably because so many people were in here. I can smell faint pregnant omegas everywhere in this room. Omegas and pregnant omegas have different scents, which is how Victor found out. He said I smelled sweet and then I told him, I would do anything to go back in time and see that face. It's the happiest I've ever seen him. It was cold the day I told Victor that we were expecting. It wasn't ice cold, but enough for you to wear a coat. Just a bit chilly. I was sitting nervous as ever, but I knew that Victor wanted to have the baby. We both did, that's why we tried for so long.

 _I lay on my bed, ever minute I'm rubbing my stomach. This is actually happening! Victor and I are having a baby. What if something goes wrong? Now a feeling of anxiety washes over me when I realize so many things can go wrong. The baby could die, the baby could die right after birth, the baby could be born with a defect, I could have a miscarriage. I think I'm gonna puke. I get up and (carefully) run to the bathroom, emptying my stomach. I hear the door open then I smell the scent of Victor. Shit._

 _He's home._

 _I hear his rushing footsteps coming towards my direction, then I feel a warm hand on my back. I reach up to flush the toilet, closing the lid and sitting on it. I look into Victor's blue eyes, full of concern. I can't help but smile, our baby could have his eyes._

 _"Yuuri, love, are you alright?" He starts._

 _"Uh, yeah." I'm great and you'll be happy too. Just you wait. "I have something to tell you."_

 _Victor smiles a small smile, "you can tell me anything."_

 _I bite my lip, "you might want to sit down." I mumble. Now Victor looks nervous and his body is visibly tensed. I stand up and grab his hand leading him to our bedroom. Our socked feet hitting the ground makes me think of our little one. Victor chasing after them, happily of course. I sit down first sitting crossed legged on the bed, and tap the spot next to me. He hesitantly sits next to me, and he smiles pressing a kiss to my neck before burying his face in my neck. I can't help but chuckle._

 _"I'm sorry, Yuuri. You just smell so good like warm milk. Did you use something?" Victor asked, backing away from my neck. I forget! The nurse told me that pregnant omegas tend to have a sweeter smell than others._

 _"No, but I have great news."_

 _Victor smiles. "So do I my katsudon, should I go first?"_

 _"Sure," I reply. He can wait for a second._

 _"Yakov, Yurio, and Otabek are coming to Japan!" They're coming, I've never felt happier._

 _"No way, really?" Victor nods and starts rambling about how hard it was._

 _"Victor, I think I can top that." I challenge._

 _He chuckles. "I accept your challenge, Yuuri. Nothing can ever beat my wonderful news."_

 _"I went to the clinic today and the nurse gave me wonderful news. She told me that I'm pregnant. We're expecting!" I study Victor's face for any signs of unhappiness. His eyes become glassy and tears run down his face, did I do something wrong? I let out a yelp when I feel warm arms wrapped around me instantly. I feel his tears on my neck and his lips spreading into a smile._

 _"I'm so happy, Yuuri. We're having a baby, they are gonna be beautiful like you. Thank you so much, Yuuri. I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too, Victor." He pulls away from our embrace, he looks me in the eyes before placing his hands on my stomach._

 _I smile and grab his hands, he leans up and presses a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulls away with a big grin on his face, that instantly goes to his signature heart smile._

 _"I have to tell everyone, we'll have a party! Yakov, Otabek, and Yurio should be landing soon. I have to tell everyone on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Hey, let's take a selfie." I can't say no to Victor, he grabs his phone and puts it on camera._

 _He smiles and I smile too, "perfect. I'll tag you." He says. I smile and nod, this day went absolutely perfect. He leaves the bedroom and I hear him talking in faint Russian. He must be calling Yakov, a few minutes later a notification pops up on my phone. @YuriNikiforov and I are expecting a new bundle of joy. I've never been happier. I go on the photo and like it, leaving a few comments talking with fans. Life couldn't be better._

I wish life was the way it was. No worries and just happiness and Victor. He never smiled more, is what he told me. Now I can't picture the frown on his face, after finding out that his husband and unborn children were taken away. I feel a sullen and angered feeling run through me, he must've found out. Thank goodness for our mating bonds, or else I would never know how he's feeling. I just want him to be okay if he does anything and gets himself killed by these alphas. I don't think I would be able to go on, that would be it for me. I can't imagine Victor losing me, he would be broken. His glass heart would shatter and he wouldn't try to pick it up. Just leave it shattered and abandoned all over the floor. A horrifying realization hits me, that's mean he would lose me and our children. I can't imagine how much he'll blame himself for not being able to protect us, but it's not his fault. None of this.

All of a sudden the door opens.

 **I wanna thank you guys for all the support. It really makes me happy to read your comments! You're all then best.**


	4. Day Three

Since the video of last night, it has blown up. It's been a few hours since then and there's already headlines. I've been getting messages from fans, comforting me. I'm thankful for such nice people but it doesn't help. Nothing does. Yuuri's family, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, and Yakov saw the video. I sat in the room with them looking down, the voice still gives me shivers. I can never look at that video again. They all want to help me pay: my fans, Yuuri's family, Minako, Yuuko, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, and Yakov. I can't have them waste their hard earn money, Yakov is the one worried the most. He knows how difficult my childhood was and he was there for me when my own father wasn't.

 _"What did I say about you wearing your hair like that?" My mother sighs, taking out the braids from my hair. She leads me to her bedroom and sits me in front of her full body mirror. I watch as her pale hands start untangling my silver braids._

 _I pout at my reflection. "I like it."_

 _"Yeah, but your father doesn't." She finishes taking out my braids and brushes it. I notice her hands urging to grab the scissors from her dresser._

 _"You will always be my baby, Victor. I love you." She tells me, kissing my cheek. I watch her grab the scissors and start snipping off my spilt ends._

 _"I love you too, mom. But I don't know why I can't wear my hair like this. It's like I'm a burden to the old man."_

 _"Hush, Vitya. Your dad just has some problems with," she pauses. "Same sex couples and he doesn't want you to become that way." She mutters._

 _I clench my fist, "what's the problem with that?! So what if I'm gay. I don't see the problem, I'm still his son. I make money as an ice skater, so what it's a bit feminine. But I love doing what I do." I snap, feeling tears burn in my eyes._

 _"Honey, you will always be my son. I wish is was that way with your father. I support you completely if you date a man or a woman I would still always love you. Just know that I'm always here for you, Victor."_

 _"Thanks, mommy," I know she likes it when I call her that. She tells me how sad she is when I don't call her mommy since I'm growing up so fast._

 _She smiles and pinches my cheeks, "there's my baby."_

I would do anything to see my mother again, but after a horrible incident, I moved in with Yakov. I haven't talked to her in eight years, maybe I should take Yuuri to meet her. I should call her and apologize, hopefully, Yakov can do that for me. He should still have her number, I'll call her eventually and apologize. Today, I'm talking to an investigator about the alphas. Police told me that they would start a search today and keep it going for all four weeks. I only have twenty five more days, Yuuri is going a whole month of pregnancy with them. What if they don't feed him? He's eating for three. What if something happens and he needs to go to the nurse? Surely, they won't let him out.

"Mr. Nikiforov, I know that you're stressing. I'm not telling you not to stress, you deserve to stress. Your husband is missing and he's pregnant with your twins."

He pauses, "I understand where you're coming from, trust me I do. I dealt with tons of these cases before, but I need you to listen. It will help us find him."

"Yes, I'm sorry." I rub my eyes, it doesn't help that I didn't sleep since day two. I'm exhausted.

"I have some cases of Mina Howe, she was five months pregnant when kidnapped. Same goes for Marcus Mullis, he was six months pregnant when kidnapped." He picks up a file, flipping through it. "Here's another the one, most recent. Owen Callis was eight months going to nine months. His significant other paid the $100,000,000 quickly."

"I have a question."

"I'll answer it in a sec," I nod and he continues to flip through files.

"We believe," he starts. "That these alphas will kidnap omegas because they can't find one themselves. It angers and pains them when they see famous alphas showing off their omegas. Since you are the most famous ice skater, right now. Everyone would know you and Yuuri, I mean you guys made history." I smile as his comment because it's true, my Yuuri made history.

"We also believe that they kidnap omegas that are in a different stage of pregnancy. For example, they will kidnap someone eight months pregnant since they need the money. They will kidnap someone four months pregnant since they want the money. This isn't good either way because whatever they are planning is going to effect all of Japan." He sighs, "which is why we must find them. Now I can answer any questions you have."

"Um, did they ever kill an omega?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes. Ones that were not famous and some were. They sometimes try to get money from average people as well and it's very saddening. One case I had was just horrible, this will forever be burned in my mind. Their names were Elliot and Ava, they just moved when she was pregnant. It was the end of the month and he didn't have the money. He called us and he couldn't say a word, it was tragic, we rushed to his house and in his living room was his dead wife and a box. He was pale and there were tears running down his face. We walked over and saw his wife's stomach was cut out and in the box was the unborn baby. She was only seven months pregnant."

I feel bile coming up my throat, and I rush over to the nearest trash can. This can't happen, if it happens to Yuuri I don't think I'll make it.

"I'm sorry for the gory details, but Elliot is doing fine now. He works for us and he's married now has three small kids."

"It's okay," I whisper.

"We'll discuss more tomorrow, go home and get some sleep." He dismisses me and goes to put away all the folders.


	5. Day Four

I walk home, it's the end of the month. And we haven't been successful. Yuuri is still missing, my precious katsudon. I unlock my door and walk in, Makkachin is nowhere to be found. That's when I hear faint scratching noises on the closet door. I open it up and Makkachin runs out, instead of questioning him I go to my bedroom. I pause and listen to the end of the door. There are no noises, but it's eerily quiet. I don't like it. I open up my door and I see a figure under my blanket, that must be something else. Hopefully, not a someone. I notice two boxes on the floor, must be packages I forgot to open. I pull back the blanket and what I see horrifies me. A scream rips from my throat, It's a pale Yuuri, his eyes are open and lifeless. He's super bloody and there's no stomach. He has no stomach! It's just cut open. I feel sick, but where are my children? I look back to the two boxes, terrified. This can't be happening. I put the to boxes gingerly on the bed and open them. A pained scream escapes my throat and I collapse on my knees, sobbing profusely. There are two fetuses in the box and they look like boys. This can't be happening. Not to me, why me? What did I do to deserve this? I spent most of my life without love and when I find it, everything is taken away. This has to be some sort of sick and twisted game. It has to be and if it is, why am I losing everything? I find myself standing in the kitchen with a knife in hand. I have nothing left to live for, I tell myself. I might as well go, there's nothing left. I have nothing and feel nothing.I'm sorry, Makkachin.I'm sorry, Chris.I'm sorry, Yura.I'm sorry, Yakov.I'm sorry, mom.I'm sorry, Yuuri, for not being a good alpha and protecting you. I'll see you on the other side with our boys. I hear a loud barking noise in my ear again and again. Please, be quiet Makkachin. The barking doesn't stop.

I feel big wet licks on my face, and I sit up immediately. I look around the room: no boxes or dead Yuuri. I touch the unlicked side of my face and feel tears. That dream, it felt so surreal. I can't believe I would actually do that. I could never, would ever, or should ever take that route. Am I really that useless? My husband and children to die because I couldn't find them. I have money and multiple people around of the world are starting donations for me. I have no problem with the money, but I don't want to be weak. The alphas are trying to manipulate us and show us that we're weak. I will try to find Yuuri, but if I have no signs of him by the end of the month. I have no other choice but to pay them the money.

I walk into the office, catching the investigator's attention. "Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Good morning, Mr. Nickson," I say.

"I've been looking through other files, omegas all said the same thing. They don't know what happened when they woke up, they were in a strange room, and there was always alphas around. I believe they move to different buildings, abandoned buildings or buildings you wouldn't expect. That's why we're investigating everywhere and almost all alphas. Ten omegas, including Yuuri, are missing and pregnant. Yuuri and another omega are the youngest in their pregnancy. He's four months, correct?" He glances towards me.

I nod, "yeah he is."

"The other is three months going four months. One woman omega is nine months pregnant and is expecting any day now. her husband is very worried and he is almost in every day." He continues to explain and I look over the files, and that's when I start to notice a pattern.

"Hey, were they all gonna be new parents?"

Mr. Nickson throws me a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"They moved here or lived here and wanted to start a family. Is that what's going on?"

He looked over the files, and smile when he notices the pattern. "Yes! That's exactly it. All couples were going to be new parents, only a few had children. That was only a few times though and now it's mostly just married couples ready to start a family. Like you and Yuuri, now that we know the pattern. We can start formatting our plan!"

"Go home, Nikiforov. I need you to come home a bit earlier and you look like you need a break." I know I probably look like a huge mess. My hair is unruly and there are huge bags under my eyes.

"Wait, I have something to tell you, first," I say, grabbing back his attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

I'm contemplating on telling him about my nightmare. "Um, well I had a bad nightmare and it was about Yuuri. He's pregnant with my twins and in the nightmare, Yuuri was dead along with my children. It felt so real and I'm, like really nervous. Since-"

Mr. Nickson stops me. "Victor, I'm not a therapist. I think you should tell a therapist, especially if you have dreams related to losing Yuuri and your twins. I promise you that we'll find him, the plan will increase the chances of that happening."

"Okay, I'll consider the therapist. If I have the dream, but can bring in an omega, who experienced what Yuuri is experiencing. I just have a few questions for them."

"Certainly, Victor. I'll make some calls later this afternoon and schedule an interview." He starts going through a huge telephone book.

"Thank you."

He sighs, "but right now. I think you need family time with Yuuri's family or yours. Go ice skating, relieve some stress." Family time sounds like such a strange word to me, I've never had family time. I spent most of my childhood a burden to my family, except to my mom. She always told me that I wasn't a burden. I was the favorite child out of my brother and sister, and they envied me for it. They left for college when I was fourteen and I haven't spoken to them since they hate me since I'm famous. I'll have to call them later as well. Maybe, I can spend some time with Yakov or Chris.

I knock on Yakov's door, it opens revealing Yurio. He looks like he just got up from bed, wearing sweats and Otabek's shirt with his hair tied up in messy bun.

"Victor, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with that detective guy."

I nod, "yeah. I am, it's just I decided to come over and spend some time with you."

He eyes me weirdly, "um, okay. Otabek is coming over and we're going out soon, so you'll just be here with Yakov."

"That's fine, where is he?"

Yurio points behind him, "should be in the living room, but I think he went to his room. Just knock and check."

"Okay, thanks Yurio."

He glares at me, "how many times have I told you to stop calling me that!"

I pinch his cheek, "it's cute on you." He hisses and I chuckle letting go of his cheek. I walk pass Yurio and go straight to the close bedroom door. I knock on it a few times and it opens after a few seconds. There Yakov stands his usual self, but without his hat. He's wearing gray sweats and a black shirt.

He looks surprised, "Vitya?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just came to visit."

He smiles smugly, "if it's for your ice skating career. I personally think you should do another year." He says jokingly. Even if he does seem like a "closed off no joke" type of person. He can be kind and funny.

"Do you still have my mother's contact?" Yakov looks speechless, I haven't mentioned my mother since I moved in with him. He leads me into his room and closes the door, I take a seat and he stands by the window. We sit in a silence for a few minutes.

"What is this about, Vitya?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"I was just thinking about how much she helped me as a child the other day. And I haven't kept in touch with her at all, ever since the incident. She's important to me and deserves a better son than me."

"Don't say that, Vitya." Yakov scolds.

"It's true, Yakov. You know it, I haven't called her in so long. She probably doesn't know that I'm married and I'm expecting children. I haven't told her anything."

Yakov sighs, taking a seat. "Me neither, Victor. I do keep in touch with her though, she's very proud of you Victor. So are your siblings, except for your older brother. He doesn't like that you do such a "feminine" sport."

I look down at my hands, if I had my old hair it would be to my hands. I had such long and beautiful hair, people mistaken me as a girl. My brother found it as an embarrassment, but I didn't see the problem. I guess he did. There's always a problem with me, since I'm not your stereotypical Russian.

"I think you should introduce them to Yuuri, they would love to see and get to know your husband." Yakov pauses. "By the way, how is the search for Yuuri going?"

I let out a breath, "stressful. I just don't have him by my side and it's frightening, since he's always by my side. He even said it in his vows."

Yakov chuckles. "It's good to see you, Victor."

I look at Yakov and smile, "you too, Yakov. You did so much for me, and I will never be able to repay that."

"You've grown so much. I remember when you wouldn't even throw a glance to other skaters. Then Yuuri came along and showed you the true love of skating. He showed you how to be generous and help out others."

"Yuuri helped me grow, Yakov."

He shakes his head, "that's not what I think. You grew yourself since he inspired you. No one can make you change, except yourself."

Change.

Change.

Change!

Change, that's it. I have to change! For Yuuri for my twins, stop being moping about the situation and do something. This is your husband and children on the line here, all your doing is crying and stressing. Yuuri wouldn't be stressing right now, since he's pregnant and he doesn't want to hurt them. Then I can't hurt them by letting them rot wherever they are, along with everyone else kidnapped. I'm ready to start.

Searching for Yuuri.


	6. Day Five

I look at my phone, should I call her? Yakov gave me my mother's phone number before I left his hotel. He insisted that I called her instead, and now here I am contemplating if I should call or not. Most people would call their parents in a heartbeat, my family isn't like your typical family. My father and older brother are homophobic, I haven't spoken to my sister, and my mom is the only one who loves me. She supported me since I was born, it's only right if I call her and apologize. I pick up my phone with shaky hands, what if it's late in Russia. I dial the number making mistakes a few times, once it's in I take deep breaths. I hit the call button is rings two times before it picks up.

"Hello," her voice is still the same. It's all so overwhelming. Her voice is still the same from the incident, memories of it floods my head.

 _I open the door, humming at the warmth in the house. It's snowing, again. I place my bag holding my skates on the floor next to the door. I start taking the neat braids in my hair, so my father won't see._

 _"Victor Nikiforov, come to the living room now." I hear my father's booming voice and suddenly fear shoots up my spine. I take careful steps to living room. I didn't do anything, so hopefully, it's not serious. I step into the living room, my mom sits on the chair. Her face pale and mascara down her cheeks, before I could ask anything my father interrupts._

 _"Victor, what have you've been doing after practice for the past few weeks." I run scenarios through my head, that's when the horrifying realization comes to my mind. Spencer, the boy I was with. I look at my dad, his eyes are filled with rage and disgust. It's all towards me._

 _"Uh, I'm...I mean I've been, trying to-"_

 _"Don't lie to me, boy!" My father bellows. Tears sting in_ _my eyes and I look at my hands. I feel a sharp tug on my hair and I let out a scream. Tears are running down my face now._

 _"If I can even call you that! You act like a girl 24/7. Doing girly sports, wearing your hair long, but I've had it. I did not raise a fucking faggot in this household. You're a disappointment to me and your mother," he yells._

 _"I'm not a faggot," I scream back. I'm thrown onto the floor and then there's a sharp pain in my back. He kicked me._

 _"Then what were you doing with that boy? I saw you kiss him. That's what_ fags _do, I raised you better than this."_

 _I glare at him and clench my fist. "You never raised me. You never supported any of my decisions!" I take a deep breath, "you don't even love me, do you?" The hurt and betrayal in his eyes are there until more rage returns. He grabs my hair again and the scissors sitting on the table. No, please don't. Before I could beg him not to do anything, the damage was already done._

 _"I don't love faggots! You are nothing but a burden to this family. Do you hear me?! A burden. Can't do anything non-feminine, huh? Dress like a girl, wear your hair like a girl and kiss guys like a girl. Nothing but a useless bitch. You are never gonna make a difference, a piece of shit." Insult after insult, he cuts my hair. He finally lets go of my hair and I start sobbing on the cold floor. I hear the scissors drop next to me. I look through my tears vision, my beautiful hair is everywhere. I stagger off the floor and stare at my father, he's breathing heavily and glaring at me. There is no sympathy in his cold blue eyes. I look towards my mom, there are fresh tear_ s _running down her face. My heartbreaks, why didn't she help me? She looks at me and stands to touch me, I jerk away from her._

 _"Victor," she whispers. I glare at her._

 _"No, don't touch me. I hate you!"_

 _I look towards my father. "I hope you burn in hell," I spit. "I will make a difference, you'll see." I run to the front door and grab the bag holding my skates. Opening the door, I leave without looking back._

"Mom?" My voice cracks.

She is silent for a few moments. "Victor?"

"Yeah, mom, it's me," I say. I hear here sobs through the phone and I immediately feel guilty.

"I thought you were never gonna call me again, t-that you hated me."

"I don't hate you, mom. I hate my father. It's not your fault. None of it."

She sighs, sniffling a bit. "It is my fault. I should've protected you, been a better mother to you."

"No, it's okay mom. Yakov was the best parent, he guided me the right way." I assure her.

"Good. That's great, Victor. I've seen you all over the news and things, how is your life going?"

I smile. "I'm happy. I've found the one for me. He's my everything. His name is Yuuri Katsuki, but we got married two years ago. Now he's a Nikiforov."

"Oh, honey. That's wonderful. It's good that your happy, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"We're expecting twins," I add. It's silent and I feel uneasy, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I hear my mother squeal on the other line, "Victor! I'm so proud of you, my son. They're gonna be beautiful just like you and you will make a wonderful parent."

"I hope so," I mutter. I bite my lip, "but mom something terrible happened."

"What is it, my dear?"

"He was kidnapped a few days ago, and I haven't found any signs of him. It's really stressful and I've had the worst nightmare. Can I...talk to you."

"Yes, honey. I'm listening, whatever you have to say." That's when I break down. I start crying over the phone as I tell her what happened to Yuuri. It feels really good, the stress is just falling off my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, m-mom. I shouldn't have l-left you with d-dad." I hiccup.

"Shush, it's alright. I've got to go now, sweetheart. Please call me if you need anything. I love you, Vitya."

"I love you too, mommy."

"There's my boy," she whispers before hanging up. She doesn't hate me, it was all just my father. One day, I will see her in person with Yuuri. For now, I must get back to work with the investigator.


	7. Day Six

I'm still shaken from the last few days, they showed me things I'll never forget. I'm going to get a new roommate soon. She or he is probably famous and pregnant too. I just hope that they don't suffer, no one deserves to be taken away from their family like this. I don't deserve this, and definitely, my children don't deserve it. It's almost the end of the week. I hope Victor is well, the concept of him being "well" is very unlikely. He tells me how much I mean to him, it makes me feel so special. I think I'm not, but he always assures me that I am. He told me that I was and we got in an argument about it. It was when we were picking a color to paint the babies room. I miss the babies room, sometimes I would catch Victor just standing in the room with a big smile on his face. Finally, our extra empty room in our house, where we use store boxes, is gonna be a nice babies room for the children. We're thinking of moving once they grow older. It would be a nice change, I rub my stomach without thinking. Names! How could I forget names. We agreed to many different types, I wanted a surprise but Victor didn't. After weeks of denial he agreed to keeping the genders a surprise. I still remember his nonstop begging. One moment I can never forget is Victor and I making up names.

 _"Yuuri," I hear Victor call. I then hear his footsteps on the floor._

 _I put down the book I'm reading, "Yes, Victor?" He walks in holding what looks to be the most delicious pork cutlet bowl he's seen. My stomach growls instantly and I stare the katsudon._

 _"This is for you, love." He ushers it towards me and I take it from him. He hands me chopsticks and I start digging in, eating for three sure can be difficult. I'm full by the end of it, feeling content. Victor lays next to me, snuggling into my neck. I snuggle into in his chest. My eyes fall droopy to his steady heartbeat._

 _"That was good, Victor." I mumble into his chest. He smiles and runs his hands down my back, before going to rub my swollen belly._

 _"I'm getting so fat," I complain. Tracing lines onto my belly and smile when I feel a small kick._

 _"No, you're not. It's just the babies growing," Victor says. I see a small kick hit his hand and he smiles brightly._

 _"Yes, I am. Once the twins are here all that's gonna be remained is baby fat."_

 _Victor chuckles, "that means you're gonna have to cut down in the pork cutlet bowls."_

 _I groan, "don't remind me." I feel another kick then another. That's the thing with twins, there's always gonna be one kicking._

 _"Do you know the genders, yet?" Victor asks._

 _"No, the nurse does. But I want a surprise," Victor face falls._

 _"Why? It makes the waiting longer." Victor whines._

 _"It takes the fun out of it, we can think of so many names!"_

 _"Ugh, fine. How about Carl, if it's a boy."_

 _I wince, "no."_

 _"Or how about Eren and Mikasa or Levi and Hange."_

 _"I am not naming my children after Attack on Titan characters," I deadpan._

 _"Fine, but it was still a good anime. How about Shouyou and Tobio, after the boys from Haikyuu!!"_

 _I pout. "No, Victor."_

 _"I got some! Yato and Yukine, if they're boys. Hiyori and Kofuku if they're girls."_

 _I roll my eyes. "No, Vitya."_

 _"I got some. L and Light, those names are so cool!"_

 _I glare at him. "Victor."_

 _"How about Dean and Castiel. Or Sebastian and Ciel."_

 _"Victor!" I yell and he quiets down._

 _"I am not naming them after anime characters. You're also leaving out the girls names. You only gave me two girl names, now let's be serious."_

 _"I think we should name one Valerie, Claudia, Christina, Sasha, or Alexis."_

 _"Those are good names," I mumble._

 _"They're Russian names with different meanings." He says._

 _"We each get to name a twin. You're settling for the girl, if there's any girls. I'll settle with the boys then."_

 _"Yup."_

 _"For the boy I would like to name one Hiro, Tadashi, or Yuu."_

 _"Those are good names." Victor says, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I hum in agreement._

 _"What if we name one Yuri?" Victor asks. I laugh, just imagine three Yuri's._

 _"I can't wait for them to get here, they're gonna be beautiful." Victor whispers in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I try not to squirm and ignore the breaths on my neck. I feel so happy as he rubs my stomach._

We snuggled for the rest of the night. I miss those moments. Moments with my family and friends. Moments with Victor. Now, that has all been taken away. It's just unfair. A loud bang breaks away my thoughts, there a tall alpha stands with a twisted smile on his face. He came over and hovered over me, I've never felt so small before. I whimper when he smells me.

"So good, pregnant omegas are my favorite, just wait until those babies are gone." He inhales my scent, that's now mixed with fear. "Then we can all have a piece of you," his eyes are shining in interest. I know those eyes, when omegas go into heat, alphas eyes always shine with interest. Thinking of Victor and his eyes, they were full of desire. I wasn't against it, never could I ever be against Victor. I yelp when I feel sharp teeth into my neck, now I'm shaking.

"Please, stop." He's trying to get his scent all over me. When I wasn't mated with Victor, alphas would do this all the time. They all want omegas; even if they're mated or not.

"You are just so beautiful and pregnant. What if those were my kids," he goes and touch my stomach. That's when I get defensive. I gripped his arms and bit his neck, hard enough to bleed. He shouts and let's go immediately, his eyes are full over rage. That's when I notice the door is wide open. I push past the alpha and out the door, that's when I hear his loud howl. He's alerting the other alphas, that's when I hear more footsteps. I gotta hide! I have to cover my scent…wait that alpha he covered me enough to last me for a few hours. This could be it. I could escape and go back to him.

Victor.


	8. Day Seven, End of Week One

It's been a week since I've been here.

It's been a week since he was taken away from me.

I wonder if he's doing okay.

I hope that he's doing okay.

Are they any closer?

Are we ever gonna be a few steps closer?

What if they don't find me?

What if I don't find him?

I'm worried.

I'm helpless.

I must stay strong for him.

I must stay strong for them.

I love you, Victor.

I love you, Yuuri.

I hope you find me soon.

I hope I find you soon.


End file.
